


Ale to the King (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「那好。」索爾的嘴角勾起，洛基對上他的視線。「勝者為最佳君王？」</p><p>索爾從未見過洛基喝醉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale to the King (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ale to the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444325) by [glayish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayish/pseuds/glayish). 



> 篇名意指「敬君王的酒」。

 

酒館裡相當悶熱，在寒冷的夜裡提供酒客們舒適及溫暖，有如暖和的口袋，手伸進去便再也不想抽出來。索爾寵溺地微笑，倚著手肘觀看慶祝進行。這天是沃斯塔格的誕生日，筵席從早晨延續至黑夜。阿斯加人通常不會慶祝生日，畢竟他們壽命太長，不過沃斯塔格是少數幾位認為任何時機、任何原因都值得慶祝之人。

就像每一場勝仗，即便只是戰勝時間，沃斯塔格仍決定必須以宴饗之。自然還有美酒。這間小店的淡啤酒甚至比皇宮裡的珍藏還要香醇。至少那些醉醺醺的酒客是這麼說的。

希芙與范達爾牛飲完一大杯啤酒後，同時將酒杯用力砸在桌上。盛著骨頭及剩菜的碗盤乒乓作響，刀叉匡啷一聲掉落地面。

「喂喂，小心點，我還沒吃完我的蛋糕咧。」沃斯塔格發出警告。他揮舞著手中一大塊糕點，糖霜沾滿了他的鬍子。

希芙嗤了一聲，以手臂抹了抹嘴。「再來一杯！」

「這裡這裡！」范達爾揮了揮手，霍剛輕蔑地嘆口氣，不甚低調地翻了個白眼。范達爾看起來有些頭昏眼花，他們的飲酒競賽已進行了好一會兒。阿斯加人原就相當能喝，特別是想勝過別人的時候。

索爾興高采烈地舉起酒杯，不過他沒有他的同袍們喝得那樣多，保存體力等著待會和霍剛比拚。霍剛平常不苟言笑，但在拚酒時他特別容易鬆口。能聽見光榮戰敗的霍剛起身高歌或許是世上最有趣的事情了。遺憾霍剛總有辦法規避拚酒比賽，免於出糗。他實在有副好歌喉。

索爾咧嘴一笑，酒館大門突然被甩開。一道冷冽的夜風湧入悶熱酒館，洛基跟著進來，黑袍在他身前飄動，直到他關上門。

「弟弟。」索爾起身招呼，招手要洛基過來他們的酒桌。他的弟弟一眼發現他們，迅速直直走來。隨著他逐漸靠近，可看見他唇角帶著無趣的譏笑。

「索爾，你沒有去上課。」他開口責罵，雙手叉在覆著皮革的纖細腰身上。

「喔。」索爾尷尬地接受弟弟的斥責，他的朋友們正在偷笑。「我知道，不過今天是沃斯塔格的生日！」他用沾著酒沫的馬克杯比了比那位圓滾滾的戰士，沃斯塔格正張口大嚼一塊卡士達塔。

索爾伸出他光裸的手臂，自鄰桌偷拉來一張木椅，放在他身旁。「過來坐下吧，洛基。跟我們一起慶祝。」

洛基咬牙切齒，彷彿光想到放鬆就讓他惱怒。看來他弟弟是真的對他很生氣。索爾放下酒，困惑地皺眉。

「我是錯過了什麼重要的事情，讓你跑來這裡責罵我？」

洛基在他提供的座位坐下，不過他有些懸在邊緣，猶如害怕接近地面的鳥兒般。他瞪了索爾一眼，眼神明亮，然後將手肘杵在桌上，撇了撇嘴。

「只是父親好意為我們安排的一堂重要的立法課程。」

啊，對喔，那是今天。索爾隱約記得奧丁曾提到，要他去見那些無聊的顧問。索爾與洛基結束學校的課程好一陣子了，而索爾非常高興他們的教育終於完結。他不像洛基一樣勤勉向學，寧可多花點時間磨練他的戰鬥技巧，或是將時間浪費在探險的旅程上。不過現在，經過近乎無止盡的統治，奧丁似乎開始思考新的加冕典禮，也因此，想起了他的兒子們。

不過要被關在皇宮裡研讀那些古老的法律與習慣，實在太也累人，索爾看不出有何意義。他早計劃好一旦加冕稱王，就要隨心所欲地統治，所以他又何必學習這些無趣的東西？因此光想到要出席這堂課程，索爾就無聊得眼淚都要流出來。難怪他今天會支持沃斯塔格舉辦這場派對。

「這個嘛，既然木已成舟……」索爾對於他的過錯一笑置之，他對著洛基眨了眨眼。「也許我可以稍後再去跟老艾格蒙談談。安排一堂私人課程。畢竟他實在很疼我。」

洛基直起身，轉身瞪著前方，明顯不滿。「隨你怎麼說，哥哥。」

「你老是悶在皇宮裡，不然就是埋頭讀什麼新書。」索爾在洛基肩上輕敲了一拳。希芙和范達爾又將另一組酒杯砸在桌上，讓桌子嘎嘎作響。「和我們一起找點樂子吧！」

「是啊，你看起來滿臉不滿，洛基。」沃斯塔格一邊說一邊打了個長長的飽嗝，使得希芙舉手在她面前揮了揮。「何不來喝一杯？女傭！再來一杯！」

「你可以跟索爾拚酒。」霍剛立刻提議，他一把抓住范達爾精心梳整的金髮，將他的頭拎離桌面。「希芙贏了這一輪。」

范達爾的頭往後一倒，不省人事。

「不用了。」洛基挑起單眉。「謝謝。」

「好主意！」索爾笑逐顏開，手臂環過弟弟的肩膀，洛基咕噥著駝起背。

若能打敗他弟弟，絕對很有趣。比起霍剛，誰知道他弟弟喝醉了會是哪種醉漢？也許會丟臉到索爾能夠以此要脅洛基對於他未出席課程的事情保密。

「索爾。」洛基一邊抱怨一邊推開他掛在自己身上的沉重手臂，迫得索爾改將手臂環在他的椅背。「你明知道我討厭這類幼稚的遊戲。特別是這種你只負責玩而 _我_ 得做苦工的……」

「胡說！」沃斯塔格開口打斷洛基的長篇大論。「只有真正的男子漢才懂得拚酒的樂趣！」

索爾很感激朋友打岔，他不願讓這麼歡樂的慶祝派對最後卻不歡而散。洛基總愛批評他身為王儲的舉止，消磨索爾的決心，讓他懷疑自己統治的能力。

「女人自然也懂。」希芙口齒不清地補充，她臉頰泛紅，揍了沃斯塔格的手臂一拳。

「當然。」沃斯塔格悄悄揉了揉手臂。

「那我們就來一場王儲間的競賽。」霍剛堅定地點了點頭，然後將兩杯新鮮的金黃啤酒置於兩位奧丁之子面前。

「那好。」索爾的嘴角勾起，洛基對上他的視線。「勝者為最佳君王？」

而 _這_ 讓洛基的手穩穩握住了杯把。

洛基回以冷笑，緩緩的笑容在索爾腹中點燃了某種情緒，一種好勝及驕傲的感受蜷曲著。洛基戴著手套的拇指抹去一些滿溢出來的泡沫。「那就敬親愛的沃斯塔格，他的年歲幾乎與他的腰圍一樣不斷增長。」

洛基喝乾他的啤酒，索爾隨即喝完。

 

******

 

索爾再次將酒杯重重砸在桌上。四周響起一陣歡呼，但他右手邊隨即一聲匡啷，洛基也喝乾了他杯中的酒。

他們互不相讓，一杯接著一杯。

索爾牛飲的速度略快些，金黃色的液體冒著氣泡沿他的喉嚨而下。不過洛基也一樣能喝，索爾每喝一杯，洛基也跟著喝乾。洛基喝酒的樣子彷彿他只覺無趣，這幾乎有點令索爾膽怯，不過索爾欲擊敗洛基的決心熊熊燃燒。他要贏得勝利。洛基與他一樣想贏，這才公平。

「再來！」索爾大喊，他們毋須動手，裝滿了酒的酒杯便滑過桌面，溜進他們掌中。

索爾越過杯緣觀察洛基用力吞嚥，他的喉結緩緩移動。洛基雙眼半閉，他不確定是因為酒精的效力，還是昏暗的光線。如今，許多酒客早已拖著沉重步伐回家去了，要不就是爬上了二樓的客房。索爾也打算回客房歇息，因為不想騎著馬回宮廷的路上卻掉進某條水溝裡。他知道醉醺醺地現身在母親或父親面前絕對不成體統。他曾經醉到騎著某位農夫的發情家畜回家，洛基 _到現在_ 還會嘲笑他。

「索爾，我開始覺得無聊了。」范達爾抱怨，他打盹了一會兒後總算有點清醒。「霍剛，你怎不跟洛基交換？洛基，你真是我所見過最無趣的醉漢。」

「喔？」洛基稍稍放低酒杯，露出他粉色的臉龐，然後輕輕捶胸，嗆咳了一聲。「我真不該剝奪你這麼簡單的樂趣。再過幾輪，也許我們可以幫索爾找來一隻山羊──」

索爾把手指放在洛基酒杯底部，然後往上推，使杯緣抵住洛基雙唇。杯子傾斜，洛基大口飲下剩餘的酒，索爾則保持手頂杯底，直至杯內啤酒一滴不剩。

洛基喝完啤酒後喘了口氣，然後遲鈍地對著索爾眨眼。索爾猜想他是打算怒目瞪他，只不過結果看起來不像瞪視。看起來像──

索爾微微搖頭，想整理煙霧般的思緒，但毫無作用，所以他又喝乾一杯，幫忙洗去某種模模糊糊，類似清醒又不太像的感受。索爾開始有些恍惚，不過是好的恍惚，黑暗的邊緣變得柔和，所有事物似乎都很新奇。他腹中尚存一整天筵席的佳餚，這表示他離醉倒還遠得很。

兄弟倆都沒有停止的跡象。他們不斷豪飲，彷彿盛著琥珀色液體的一個個酒杯真能讓他們更接近王位。洛基不像索爾已先吃了頓大餐，畢竟他總是吃得很少，所以索爾開始懷疑洛基是不是正用某種手法作弊，比如將他的酒化成水，或者某些類似的把戲，只為了打敗他。通常，洛基很快就會對這麼簡單的遊戲感到厭倦，不過他現在的強烈好勝心不禁令索爾心中一凜，有所疑慮，疑慮洛基是否真相信自己會是比較合適的君王，疑慮洛基是否認為索爾不配稱王。

可是眾所皆知，索爾將會加冕稱王，他是長子，是傑出的戰士。他弟弟沒有理由須得如此證明自己。

時間一分一秒過去，兄弟倆都未放緩步調，眾人則旁觀得膩了，畢竟始終沒有人出糗。沃斯塔格被他的兩位同袍戰士拖上了樓，而希芙不知溜達到何處，可能是因為不想再多浪費一分錢於這嘈雜的酒店，所以先回家了。洛基的臉頰漲紅，氣息緩慢，但這是唯一顯示酒精對他影響的線索。

索爾放下空酒杯，看著洛基垂眼吞嚥。

現在只剩下他倆，陷入一場膠著僵局，索爾心想是時候結束了。

直到洛基發出第一聲竊笑。

索爾從未見過弟弟喝醉，所以他不太確定眼前發生了什麼事。

洛基打起嗝，伸手抹了抹漲紅的臉，然後咂了咂腫脹的唇。他轉向索爾，露出冷笑，不過當他放下酒杯時卻失了準。幸好只有酒沫灑出來，酒杯滾過桌面，內容物逐漸流乾。

很明顯，洛基只是在同袍的面前擺出自制的假象。又一串竊笑自他口中冒出，音調高亢，猶如索爾記憶中兩人孩提時在宮廷花園大肆破壞才會發出的高尖笑聲。洛基再次打起嗝，低下頭，一隻手身上來壓住雙眼，然後拿開手，像貓頭鷹般對著手眨了眨眼，彷彿以為他長出了額外的指頭。他看起來……嬌憨可愛。

「弟弟，你還好嗎？」索爾問道。洛基的笨拙令他深感驚訝。平常洛基總是鎮靜沉著，簡直到了過於拘謹的地步，以致於現在看見這位全新的、鬆懈的醉漢，讓索爾的世界觀有些崩壞。

「嗯。」洛基以掌支頤托腮，幾綹黑髮自他耳後溜出，黏上他潮紅的雙頰。他開始咯咯直笑，一邊伸手取來一大罐新鮮啤酒，倒入自己酒杯裡。

索爾幾乎想狠捏自己，好去除這幕幻象。不過眼前正是他的弟弟。索爾看著洛基，卻認不出他來。他看起來像是個酩酊大醉的陌生人，雙臉漲紅，每次吐息都近乎喘氣。他呼吸空氣彷彿豪飲杯裡的啤酒那般深刻、飢渴，嘴微微張著。他直盯著啤酒，猶如酒能回答困擾他心頭的問題。索爾熟識那個表情。酒館裡多少人緊摟著酒杯，臉上就掛著那樣的表情。

他心不在焉地思考是什麼能讓洛基如此煩惱，不過這念頭很快掠過，有如酒杯裡往上漂浮的氣泡。或許這間酒館也不是太過自誇，他們的酒確實頗為醇美。洛基吐出柔軟的粉舌，迅速舔去溢在黑色皮革手套上的泡沫，手仍寬鬆地捧著又一杯斟滿的酒。不過他只是直直盯著酒杯，沒有啜飲那苦澀又甘甜的液體。

索爾樂得停止這場遊戲。光是其他人離開，洛基卻願意留下這點，就讓他欣喜。何況，很明顯地，洛基絕對不會自己去做這種事。其他人或許會因為洛基的多面性格而侮辱他，但索爾只看見他的優點。他一直都像這樣支持著索爾。洛基，他的弟弟。

不過洛基喝乾了酒，愉悅地長呵了一聲，他的唇瓣濕潤腫脹，摩娑著空酒杯的冰涼杯緣。「我們再喝一杯。」

所以索爾又叫了一輪。

又一輪。

再一輪。

索爾懶洋洋地放下酒杯，搖搖頭，打了個飽嗝，鼻腔裡灼燒般的感受將他完全驚醒。方才的酒裡幾乎只剩泡沫。他嚼著沃斯塔格的甜點盤裡剩餘的水果，皺眉瞪向酒吧女傭。頓時間，索爾發現夜晚已經迅速降臨，牆上舞動的燭光漸隱，黑影增長。女傭吹熄燭火，煙霧的甜味圍繞著他們。

不過她們根本不在意他倆，繼續清理收拾。索爾隔著褲子的口袋，摸了摸放在裡面的今晚客房鑰匙。

「索爾，嘿──嘿嘿嘿……」洛基溫柔的嗓音化成一連串竊笑。他咂了咂嘴。索爾看向他，發現洛基正在抹著他濕潤腫脹的嘴，滿臉酒沫。噢，他弟弟已經爛醉了，索爾十分確定。洛基眼中反射的光線更突顯出他擴張的瞳孔，虹膜只剩細細的一圈翠綠，環繞著深邃的黑瞳。

洛基伸出手，手臂上下搖擺，猶如暴風中黑暗的湖面。他將手放上索爾下巴，笨拙地抹去沾在上頭的酒沫。總是這麼吹毛求疵。

他戴著手套的拇指懶洋洋地擠壓、拉扯索爾鬍渣，猶如火柴點燃，留下一道高熱。索爾心跳得厲害，簡直要在胸腔撞出瘀痕。他渾身血脈賁張，彷彿某人下了道咒語，讓他的血液簡直要 _沸騰_ 。

「你贏了。」洛基承認，他的嗓音低沉、醉醺醺。

「現在我 _知道_ 你絕對是喝夠了。」洛基這話給索爾帶來的好笑及得意之情溢於言表。

到頭來索爾總是會贏，不過洛基很少承認。索爾忍不住嘴角上揚，露出那抹總令洛基覺得尷尬的微笑。那抹任何人看了都明白索爾深愛著弟弟的微笑。

洛基很少像這樣回望索爾，但他現在正望著哥哥，動作遲鈍，牙齒懶洋洋地搔刮著下唇，臉頰潮紅得鮮豔。平常端莊內斂的弟弟變成這樣，實在很可愛。洛基總是以為他比索爾更夠格當王，但在酒精蝕去他的尖酸刻薄後，揭露出的人卻如此單純。

洛基打了個嗝，又一個，然後嗤了一聲，對著自己大笑。

索爾拍了拍洛基放在他臉上的手，手指環上他，將他仍穿著手套的高熱的手自臉頰拿開，小心握住。

「你該睡了。」

 

******

 

「好了。」索爾協助弟弟將長外套脫下。「快去洗臉。」

「我不是 _小孩_ ，索爾。」洛基咕噥著將手臂自外套中扯出。他的步履有些不穩，彷彿他忘記自己長著腳，於是索爾輕柔地推著洛基前往窄小的私人浴室，在這樣簡陋的酒館裡，這間浴室算是能提供給王子的唯一奢侈品了。

索爾甩開自己的長靴以及盔甲背心，然後轉了轉赤裸的雙肩。他能聽見隔壁房隱約傳來三武士的鼾聲，然後水注滿臉盆的聲音溜進他耳裡。洛基的手指滑過水龍頭，然後索爾幾乎大笑，因為洛基伸手將水捧起，手上仍戴著手套。

「不好笑。」冰涼的水讓洛基倒抽了口氣，大量水滴沿著他的尖下巴流成一道小河。不過就算他這麼說，洛基仍然竊笑著，全身濕得一塌糊塗。

索爾自洛基身後走近，在他耳邊開口道：「你醉了。」

「暫時── _嗝_ ──的──的。」

索爾聳聳肩，伸出手指調皮地戳了戳洛基的背脊，然後走向廁所解手，現下終於感覺到喝太多酒對他造成的負擔。小解後，索爾也至臉盆前洗滌，洛基則呆站在原地，僵直不動，雙手牢牢抓住水槽那冰涼地石製表面，不住粗喘。弟弟的氣息讓鏡子起了霧。

「弟弟，去躺下。」索爾建議道，然後有些好笑地跟在洛基身後，看他踉蹌步出浴室，又絆了一下，手重重落在一大層的毛皮與床單上，避免自己完全翻倒。

索爾伸手欲穩住洛基的肩膀，但洛基並不需要，他只是停頓在原處，以鼻子深深吸氣，再張嘴吐氣。溫熱的氣息若有似無地拂過索爾裸臂，令他寒毛直豎。

「我 _是_ 醉了。嗯唔。」洛基笑著抱怨，然後臉朝下倒在柔軟的毛皮上。他趴伏片刻後開始往上爬進棉被裡，指尖隨動作陷進厚厚的毛皮，拉出幾道軌跡。

他一遇見枕頭，便發出了低沉的呻吟。

索爾原本還覺得好笑，但頓時他下腹發燙，彷彿剛吞下了一顆星辰。他看著洛基蜷成一顆球，膝蓋收於胸前，枕頭蓋著臉，突如其來的情欲掠過索爾全身，緊繃得幾乎發疼。

這不是那個會冷冷向索爾道晚安，然後消失在皇宮走廊陰影中的弟弟。這不是洛基，洛基再過多久也不可能願意與他同床共枕。

「怎樣？」洛基將枕頭自臉上拉開，讓索爾得以看見他慵懶而調皮的雙眼。仍戴著手套的修長手指在毛皮中收攏。「你要、嗯── _嗝_ ──睡了沒？」

「你還穿著這個。」索爾邊說邊替洛基脫下靴子。然後索爾躺下，一隻手臂枕著頭。他握著洛基戴著手套的手，只因為他可以這麼做，只因為洛基讓他這麼做。洛基的臉更紅了，他緊抿雙唇別開眼，表情幾近害羞。這一刻，兩人十指交扣也是天經地義。

「快點，睡一覺就好了。」索爾提議，而洛基竊笑。

「你是說 _脫掉_ 就好了。」

洛基啃咬空著那隻手的皮革手套，柔軟的皮革在他齒間移動。他咬住手套拉扯，漆黑的眼睫幾乎有如扇子般鋪在他漲紅的頰上。手套緩緩移動、逐漸露出蒼白肌膚的模樣，令索爾呼吸有些急促。

索爾用力吞嚥，口中彷彿突然充滿了冒泡的啤酒。他畢竟也有些醉了，所以即便酒精讓他感覺抽離，也沒關係。他們簡直是兩個全新的人。一切甚至相當容易：洛基像這樣子望著他，表情如此開放。

「索爾，我知道你不相信我是這樣想的，不過……」洛基誠懇道，他的話語被柔軟的毛皮摀住，有些模糊，他昏昏欲睡的眼在索爾心中鑽出了深不可見的洞穴，埋藏未曾透露的欲念。

「你會是個好君王。」

「謝謝你。」索爾收緊了握著洛基的手。

他覺得心膨脹了起來，在胸口跳動得極快。洛基因為手受到擠壓而微微喘氣，也回握了一秒，然後牙齒咬了咬下唇，咧開嘴露出一抹燦爛的笑容。索爾心不在焉地報以微笑，然後將手套完全剝除，把弟弟的手放回他劇烈起伏的胸口。洛基鬆開上衣的繫帶，準備就寢，而索爾有些乏力，因為洛基這麼單純的碰觸竟讓他血脈賁張，因為洛基懶洋洋、醉醺醺的雙眼正撩撥著他更原始的衝動。

到頭來，洛基果然是個有趣的醉漢。

黑暗中，他感覺洛基不斷翻來覆去，時而竊笑，時而打嗝。這彷彿躺在情人身旁，騷動的軀體在幾吋之差的身側挑逗地扭擺。索爾抓緊毛皮，闔上眼，卻在眼皮上看見自己的心跳，鮮紅而快速。他將下體埋進床單裡，嘆了口氣。

「睡吧，弟弟。」

 

******

 

索爾昏昏沉沉醒來，感覺一排腳趾沿著他的腿後方滑下，裸足的柔軟趾腹緩緩滑過他的粗糙長褲，自他的膝蓋後方一直到腳踝。索爾呻吟了聲，溫和地往後輕踹將身後修長的四肢自他身上踢開，然後翻身側躺。

索爾仍然半夢半醒，他的褲子摩擦到肌膚，感覺太熱、太粗糙。他睡眼惺忪地將長褲脫下踢開，然後伸掌摩娑他的腿側及髖臀，感受褲子留在皮膚上，不甚舒適的凹痕。他抹平他的肌膚，手上下磨蹭，讓血液回流。索爾粗喘，緊閉的雙眼震顫，愛撫著自己的大腿內側，拇指勾起搔刮鼠蹊部。他有點硬了。

「唔嗯。」索爾轉頭將臉埋進枕頭裡，手臂塞進枕頭底下，避免自己太過興奮。那隻腳又回到他身上，還有個下巴抵著他的肩膀。索爾深吸了口溫暖的空氣，雙眼仍然緊閉。感覺很好，像這樣慵懶地上下撫摸。一隻不屬於他的手沿著先前的路線游移，指腹滑上了一邊髖骨的尖端，指甲沿著凹陷拖拉往下，直到他的陰莖。

索爾倒吸口氣，翻身仰躺，洛基的頭掛在他身上，臉頰的肌膚高熱而柔軟，貼著索爾的裸胸。醉醺醺的喘息搧過索爾，帶著幾不可察的好酒香氣與風味。

「嗯嗯。」索爾低吟，他將手掌自突然熱得要命的枕頭監獄底下抽出，環住洛基的雙肩。洛基的指尖繞著他的髖臀、他的肋骨、他的胸膛，頭塞在索爾頸窩。索爾深吸了口氣，然後屏息，試著迫使他的欲望窒息。但是洛基感覺如此不同、如此柔軟。像在 _撒嬌_ 。

「洛基。」索爾呢喃，微張開眼，拇指撫摩洛基的上臂。房裡很昏暗，但他能看見洛基上衣領口大開，單薄的布料自蒼白的一邊肩膀滑下。「你在做什麼？」

洛基邊打嗝邊往下移動身子，使得索爾伸臂卻只擁抱到他胡亂散在索爾胸前的黑髮。洛基在下頭發出了難以辨認的滿足聲響，但索爾懶得找他在哪兒。他弟弟的低沉笑聲直接從他腹部傳來，然後轉變成愉悅的低哼，沿著索爾肌膚震顫。

「 _嗝_ ──沒什麼。」

「騙子。」索爾打了呵欠，但仍忍不住覺得好笑。他一隻手自洛基背脊滑下，在他脇下找到出力點，將他拉起。「你老愛惡作劇。」

「似乎還很醉。」洛基口齒不清，歪著頭，笑容耀眼而慵懶，眼神柔和。

索爾讓彼此側躺，抓住皺成一團的毛皮拉扯過來蓋住洛基，毛皮邊緣恰恰在洛基下巴的下方。

「睡一覺就好。」

然而洛基從不聽話。

洛基倚得很近，牙齒刮過索爾的耳殼。「不要。」

索爾僵住。

洛基似乎察覺到他的小小勝利，所以又試了一次，手將索爾的長髮自耳邊梳開，隨即咬住他的耳垂。拉扯。

「洛基。」索爾艱難地嚥了嚥口水。「你在做什麼？」

洛基更用力拉扯，短暫而熱燙的瞬間，他的舌尖觸碰到索爾充血的耳垂，然後洛基放開他，以氣音說：「我餓了。」

「也醉了。」索爾回答，隨即倒抽了口氣，因為洛基一條裸腿突然勾住他膝蓋後方敏感的嫩肉。洛基以小腿磨蹭他，上上下下，然後舔了舔雙唇。索爾只覺口乾舌燥，也跟著舔濕自己的唇。

「 _餓死了_ 。」洛基輕輕地、緩緩地呻吟。「索爾，你可不── _嗝_ ──可以……」他中斷，慵懶地以嘴摩娑索爾的鎖骨。

他的手掌再度滑向索爾大腿內側，離索爾逐漸抬頭的陰莖近得危險。洛基壓得更近，而索爾感覺洛基的堅挺抵著他髖臀，粗大而熱燙，不由得渾身一震，驚訝得張大了嘴。

「我該怎麼做？」洛基開始低低輕笑，醉醺醺的咯咯笑聲震動了索爾胸口。「我不是山羊，親愛的哥哥，不過……」空氣中閃閃發光，洛基雄偉的金色頭盔驀然顯現於眼前。他支起身子，長角輕輕撞著索爾額頭。

「這樣比較好嗎？」他咧嘴而笑，舌尖抵著露出來的下排牙齒。「有性致嗎？」

「停。」索爾忍不住輕笑，弟弟的嬉鬧情緒令他感到有些喘不過氣。他抓住頂撞他的角，將洛基的頭盔扯下，而當盔甲拔除時，他弟弟發出輕輕的喘息聲，一綹黑髮卡在他顫動的睫毛間，他的嘴微微噘起。

索爾用拇指壓住洛基的嘴，而洛基輕輕咬下，牙齒搔刮指尖，然後索爾感覺到燙人的、燙得不得了的濕熱的舌。他低吟，臀部稍稍向前頂，性器恰巧落在洛基愛撫著他的手上。這對洛基而言是足夠的邀請，他手環上索爾，只是紮實地握著。

「 _索爾_ 。」洛基輕語。打嗝。手確切而緩慢、折磨人般地順著索爾陰莖撫上他的龜頭。索爾全身猛烈震了一下，翻身壓上他弟弟，大手扣著洛基腰側，邊制住他邊主動需索。洛基擺動臀部，頭後仰，露出修長的、不曾被觸碰的頸項。

「索爾。」洛基又倒吸了口氣。「拜託，我需要──」

「嗯唔。」索爾張嘴以吻堵住了他想說的話。那甚至不能算是個吻，因為他們是抵著彼此的唇，嘴巴開闔，高熱的舌互舔著像要舐去殘存的任何一滴酒。喝最多的人得以統治。這只是兄弟間的另一場競爭。

索爾的臀向下磨蹭，頂進洛基緊握的手中，他的大腿擠壓洛基的性器。洛基發出了最甜美、最迫切的聲響，挑高的雙眉讓前額皺起。索爾又蹭了一次，前後搖晃，洛基不得不放手，改以雙手抓住索爾的背。他雙腿大張，在床單上推擠出一道道皺摺，發出沙沙聲。

肌膚間的拍打與摩娑是他倆唯一的對話。索爾用牙齒拉扯洛基的下唇，然後沿著他下顎銳利的線條張嘴往下舔吻、輕咬，直到他開始吸吮洛基的頸子。洛基高抬起一條腿，繞過索爾的臀，然後他收緊，似乎想要加快步調。不過索爾好整以暇，抵著洛基慵懶地扭動，迫使兩人深深地喘氣，貪婪、大口地呼吸。在深不見底的夜裡，他倆繾綣纏綿，享受彼此小聲的呻吟及喘息，兩人的四肢交纏成無法解開的結。

索爾重重壓在弟弟的纖瘦軀體上，開始流汗，身體從乾燥高熱變得滑溜。鹹鹹的水珠滑下他的肌膚，而洛基的太陽穴、鎖骨，他的大腿後側，也都冒出了汗珠。索爾的手劃過這些地方，越來越用力推擠洛基，直到洛基指甲刮過索爾的肩膀，發出近乎窒息的、狂亂的呻吟。他抵著索爾下身達到高潮，背脊用力拱起，使得胸口將索爾頂起，改以手肘支撐。

索爾等它過去，現在磨蹭洛基更加輕而易舉，然後他單手溜向洛基緊實的臀瓣，將洛基緊緊壓向自己。索爾捏了捏洛基的臀，而洛基頭躺回枕頭上，渾身軟綿綿地任由索爾抵著他下腹頂弄。洛基的嘴大大張開，彷彿空氣太濃，咬不下口。他的臉頰和頸子漲成粉色，索爾狂亂吸吮留下的瘀痕則逐漸轉為深青色。

洛基抓住頭顱兩側的毛皮，蒼白而修長的手臂襯托自己的臉龐，他雙腿大張，曲著膝，眼神深沉而寵溺。他擺臀迎接索爾的每一次頂弄，直到索爾發出顫抖的呻吟，將臉埋進弟弟胸口，鬍渣搔刮著他。他們一齊翻身側躺，氣息深刻而遲緩。

「索爾。」洛基呢喃，他的聲音輕盈，夾著喘息，像是鳥兒飛行中的翅膀。

索爾在洛基的嘴印上一枚慵懶的吻，唇瓣間的摩娑溫暖而撫慰。洛基稍稍呻吟，輕撫索爾的髮，而索爾舔進洛基嘴裡，洛基豐滿而煽情的舌尖比任何事物都令他沉醉。

掙扎著睜開眼，心滿意足的疲憊感竊走了身上所有力氣，索爾打了個呵欠。洛基早已停止打嗝。

睡吧。

 

******

 

「所以是誰贏了？」范達爾打了個呵欠，伸展四肢。早晨的陽光太過刺眼，他們全都憔悴狼狽，一塌糊塗，披頭散髮，衣裝不整。

「是場和局。」索爾盡其所能以外交辭令回覆，一邊以滿是手汗的掌心揉著臉。他頭痛欲裂，難以思考，朦朧的滿足感讓他四肢懶散，愛意在他心口跳動。

希芙很好心地帶來了手推車，而索爾和霍剛邊咕噥邊粗喘著將沃斯塔格丟進推車裡。這是運他回家的唯一方法。以他目前的狀況，沒有馬會願意讓他騎。

「唔嗯哼呃呃呃呃……」沃斯塔格發出一陣呻吟，然後拿水桶蓋住自己的頭。

「好主意。」希芙喃喃答覆，一邊調整她的頭巾以遮掩雙眼。

他們全都狼狽不堪。洛基是唯一端莊整潔的，白日的光線與喧囂對他不成干擾。他向店主付了錢，然後走近這一群朋友，對著沃斯塔格的糟糕狀況冷冷譏笑。

「我認錯。」洛基說，而索爾困惑地皺起眉。畢竟，誰會想到能從 _洛基_ 口中聽見這種話？

「我現在明白拚酒的樂趣了。」

 


End file.
